Emerald Flame
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: In world where gypsies are hated, innocents burn at the stake, and a young boy dreams of freedom from his bell tower prison: a soldier falls in love with a most unexpected person, but can he protect his lover from the murderous lust of his master? USUK


**A/N: **So this may sound similar to my friend **HannahSakura2012**'s HBoND crossover fic, but this is uniquely mine. We were originaly going to coauthor this story but we each ended up writing two completely different versions of it, so we decided to write our own versions and keep in touch with each other instead. So Enjoy.

Btw, is it just me or has FF(.)net been acting up a heck of a lot recently?**  
**

**Emerald Phoenix**

**Prologue  
**

The night was quiet and wholly soundless. Only the soft brush of snowflakes touching the ground after their long, graceful fall could be heard if one listened hard enough. A breeze catches the flakes still dancing in the air carrying with it the hint of hooves crunching the snow. They come closer, closer, closer.

A figure bundled in fabric against the cold, leaps over a small iron fence and races down the narrow alleyway towards the more open road in a desperate attempt to escape the enormous black horse. The giant creature rears with a terrible cry of frustration as its rider pulls harshly at the reins forcing it to a more roundabout route to chase the still running figure.

The runner gasps for breath as the frozen air burns his lungs and throat making his chest hurt with every required inhale. But he couldn't stop, both his life and the life of the babe in his arms rested on his survival and escape. Instead, he swallowed hard and focused solely on placing one foot in front of the other. If he could just get to the boat then they would be safe. His fellows couldn't afford to wait much longer. If only-

The church. If he could make it to the church, he could claim sanctuary and his pursuers would be unable to touch him and his precious cargo. His soft, homemade boots slipped on the icy surface of the stone steps leading up to the cathedral's doors. It wouldn't be long before that demon's horse came around a corner and found them.

He raised his free hand and banged on the oaken doors as hard as he could trying to get someone, anyone's attention. He pulled the iron ring handles, still nothing. Again, he pounded on the hard, frozen surface. "Sanctuary. Please give us Sanctuary!"

A sudden rush of air followed by the soft _thwok_ of an arrow striking the door inches from his head forced the young man to abandon his frightened pounding and flee to the waterfront a mere hundred feet away. It would be hard to reach the harbor from here, but with a few leaps and narrow climbing, he should be able to make it. But first he had to reach the ledge of the stone walkway where it met the water then slip into a side ledge where-

He gasped and stumbled as something sharp suddenly pierced his back; a burst of intense pain interrupted his thoughts. He struggled to regain his footing but the cold was against him and he slipped on the snow-covered ice near the ledge sending him toppling over to land hard on the freezing ground. He curled in on himself in an effort to protect the child in his arms as he fearfully opened his eyes and immediately met the harsh gaze of Judge Claude Frollo.

The man dismounted his horse and slowly made his way over to the stricken pair. The wounded youth whimpered and struggled to scoot away from the approaching enemy. He dimly noticed a flash of red against the white surroundings before a boot planted itself against his face pressing it hard against the ground.

"Filthy demon," the judge said, twisting his boot into the young man's cheek drawing a small cry.

Then the boot was gone and soft, gentle warmth engulfed the young man. What…?

"Enough! You know the law, Frollo. The law of the land and the church. The church is sanctuary to any and all who claim it. How dare you break that law!" a furious voice demanded.

The voices continue to holler at one another, but the young man only dimly noticed them in favor of the gentle hands that raised his head and cradled it on a robed lap.

"It's ok, miss." The young man raised his eyes to meet two pairs of young honey colored eyes. The eyes belonged to two altar boys who could easily pass as twins. The one whose lap he lay on appeared to be the youngest and had a small curl sticking out to the left of his hat. The other boy wore a worried frown and had a similar curl on the right side of his head. "You're safe now."

Exhausted and relieved, the young man sighed and smiled. Then he swallowed and passed his precious bundle to the older boy with the curl of the right side of the head. "His name is Kiku. Please take care of him."

The older boy narrowed his eyes and nodded cradling the child to his chest. The younger boy's eyes widened, "You're a guy?"

That small exclamation was all it took for Frollo to step around the priest standing between him and the trio kneeling on the ground. The frightened young man, still wounded by whatever was still in his back, jumped at his enemy's approached and scrambled back. But he went too far, and all Frollo had to do was nudge the weakened body and it toppled over the ledge into the freezing water below.

The boys screamed and tried to grab for the falling youth but failed. The priest grabbed Frollo and swung him around. "Enough! Enough death. There will be no more death on these holy grounds."

At that moment, the baby cried drawing the attention of the entire group. "A baby?" Frollo whispered, surprise lacing his words.

The old priest's eyes saddened, perhaps you should learn to ask question before striking the innocent. As of now, this child is under my protection."

"What? But he is a demon. A gypsy. The scum of-"

"He is a child of the gods and therefore worthy of my protection. He will stay here in the cathedral, there is room in the bell tower. But you must swear to never lay a hand on him."

Frollo glared hard at the priest, but the other would not back down. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "Very well. As long as he remains in the cathedral, I will do him no harm. But know this, Father Rome, if he should ever step even one foot outside those doors, his claim of sanctuary will no longer be valid."

The priest stood stunned, but it was the boy holding the child who spoke. "Unless he claims it again at which case he will be under our protection once more."

Frollo met the boy's eyes and sneered. "And what will you do to stop me, _altar boy_? You are no priest."

The boy's eyes hardened. "If you so much as lay a finger on him, I will make your life a living hell."

"Enough, Lovino. You speak out of turn," Father Rome said stopping the boy from digging himself into a deeper hole. He turned back to Frollo. "Your business here is done. Leave this place."

Unable to refuse, the judge shot the outspoken child another burning glare before remounting his horse and riding away.

It was at that point, that young Lovino and Feliciano Vargas swore to protect the child Kiku and hopefully end this endless cycle of death and hate.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope that was satisfactory. Let me know what you think.

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


End file.
